Will they be helped?
by addietweak
Summary: What happens when Sassy and Lilly come to town? What happens when Embry and Paul imprint on them? What happens when its time for them to leave? What holds them back? What happens when the people they are running from finally catch up to them? Sorry about all the errors. No auto correct or beta yet.


Backround

My name is Sassy Mileja, and I'm running. I'm running with my sister, Lilly. When we were fifteen a boy named, Nobel, killed himself. He blamed it on Lilly, and so did his friends and family. Nobel's family consisted of gangmembers and drug dealer, many of which came after us. I was able to hold them off for a while, but they became too last time before we ran, Lilly was in the hospital for a gunshot wound in the arm. She still has a scar. Our parents changed our names and sent us were killed a week later. We've never stayed in a place for more than six months because they always find us.

Chapter 1

" Lilly!," I called to her, "it's time to go!"

I threw two suitcases in the trunk of my cobalt, and ran to start the engine. I checked the glove box to make sure my handgun was in there. I resorted to buying one when Trenton found us the first time. I've only used it when Lilly and I, went to the shooting ranges.

My car was a metallic blue with green stripes. I usually go about 112 mph. I had a police scanner installed so I can speed without getting caught. Police were always such hassle. They always questioned why girls at twenty-one weren't at home. I've never had a ticket though. I bought some sick speakers too. I needed something to sustain all the dubstep that I listen too.

They've found us yet again. Trenton and his men always find us,but were always one step ahead of them. A while ago I was able to put a tracker on Trenton's car. Trenton was Nobel's uncle. He insisted that Lilly pay for what happened to Nobel. She cries herself to sleep at night. Lilly needs to get out of this life, she has nothing but hardships in her path. All I want for her is to be happy. Hopefully happiness will find us somewhere.

I was actually starting to like Seattle, I was able to be a chef in a little diner. Lilly became a manager of a local liquor store. We don't have to work because of the money we were given for our parents deaths, but we need to pass the time somehow. Seattle was the longest place we have ever stayed, at seven and a half months.

Now we were off to LaPush reservation. I stole Trenton's motor to his car and had it installed in my car. Unfortunatly, it wasn't installed correctly, so we have to got to a specialist for cars. Which is what is bringing us to LaPush. They have a reputation for fixing ANYTHING.

Lilly snapped me out of my thinking and hopped in the car.

"What took you so long?" I snapped.

"I wanted to make sure we grabbed all of our stuff and left the keys for the landlord," she said quietly.

I whipped the car out of the driveway, and pressed on the gas, never looking back to our old house. I prepared myself for the "three hour trip", by putting on my dubstep playlist on shuffle. Pshh that'd only take me an hour and a half. I pressed the gas until it hit the ground.

Lilly was silent for almost the whole way there. Occasionally sighing here and there. Its easy to tell that she is depressed. She has been since Nobel died. She was in love with him at one point, but he became to much as a nightmare.

"Lil' were almost there," I told her.- She just shrugged her shoulders. That only pissed me off.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm tired of running."

"Yeah, me too"

"No seriously I am tired of running. I just wish they would find me and kill me already. I'm tired of all this depression I'm in. Its fucking pointless I can't even date anyone. Hell I can't even talk to them. I hate my life."

"Lillian! It's the only way we can live."

"WELL I DONT WANT TO FUCKING LIVE! I WANT TO BE ALIVE!"

I didn't talk to her after that. She knew we had to do it, and I knew that she would come apologizing to me later. She always did. She knew that without me she would be dead. She knew that I was doing all of this for her. The part she hasnt fully understanded is that I do it because I love her. I sacraficed my happiness, so that we could live.

The welcome to LaPush sign made me smile. I don't know why, but it just did. I felt like I would like it here. I had a feeling of welcomeness. This place felt homie. Maybe when all this stuff with Trenton ends we can move here.

I pulled up to the garage about five minutes later. I got out of the car as three shirtless gods came walking out of the office. All three of them had short cropped hair and muscles out the wazoo. When Lilly saw them she got out of the car too. I couldn't help but laugh at that. She always likes hot guys.

"I could hear you coming from like a mile away." said the tallest one. I laughed

"Theres only one way I like my music. Its gotta be loud."

"You call that music? ." said one of them.

"You call yourselves mechanics? Why aren't you fixing my car that's why were here." The guys could tell I was joking and laughed. What can I say? I'm a sarcastic person.

"Fiesty."

The tall one walked over to us and popped the hood. I wanted to see what he was doing, so I watched him. My car is my baby andI'm not going to let anybody mess it up.

"How the hell is this even driving. The whole engine is backwards. It shouldnt even be running." I laughed and shrugged my shoulders at him.

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think you're not even a mechanic."

"Well I went to school and got a degree for it. Want to see my degree? It's in the office. I'm Jake by the way. And that's Quil and Seth." he said pointing to them. I could see my sister talking to Seth he seemed to be around her age. He was obviously flirting with her.

"Im Sassy. And that girl blonde freak over there is my sister Lilly."

"Sassy? Thats a strange name."

"Yeah I know. How long is my car going to take until its fixed?" I asked quickly

"In a hurry? I think itll be done in about a day."

I started freaking out. A day. We need to be out of here within a few hours. Fuck. FUCK. They were gonna find us. Jake looked at me like he was awkwardly. I knew what was happening. Anxiety. My anxiety attacks have gotten a lot worse lately. I have resorted to fainting when that happened. The last thing I remember was something really warm touching me.i felt like I was burning up.


End file.
